


AI

by etrus



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: AI, Alternate Universe, Batfamily Feels, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick中心的親情向，比較多是在講他跟Damian的。<br/>（由於是Dick中心，所以會出現所有人都向著他狀況，若是對此反感還請勿觀看）</p>
<p>假設性半AU、AI人工智能梗、科幻梗</p>
<p>如果當時被炸死的，不僅僅只有Jason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	AI

「…你根本沒配有審美標準與設計程式吧？」Damian看著電腦螢幕中的3D構圖，幾乎眼神死，哪有一個電腦人工智能能把3D圖畫得如此糟糕，不，不是說畫得技術不好有破圖還是什麼，雖然笨得可以但至少還是電腦，怎麼說還是畫得很順，但把線條扭曲成那副德性，比阿米巴黏蟲還令人不感恭維，讓人極度懷疑這個人工智能是否沒有裝載審美標準。

「哪有～我覺得超好看的。」音響傳來宛如電子混音的男聲，說話的同時還像是炫耀一樣轉動著電腦中的3D模組，「藍色的，配上流蘇簡直美翻。」

「藍色我同意，把那個去掉、去掉，不，那邊改弧形而不是圓形，我們在畫的是你的虛擬人型模組而不是稻草人，去掉、去掉，把那裡反轉，不，你要考慮到弧線，你才是電腦才擅長畫圖的那個人好嗎！」Damian雙手盤在胸前，一臉不耐煩地發號施令。

「要求還真多啊～明明剛剛就還不錯，好啦！改成這樣怎麼樣？」螢幕中的模組再轉過一圈之後，立刻上色填滿，像是Q版玩偶的小人就立刻張開雙手，靈活地轉了一圈。

「好了，Grayson，把它投影到立體影像裝置，讓我們來看看效果如何。」Damian滿意地看著從最早根本不算是人樣的模組，被改成現在黑色身體、手臂跟胸前有條藍色的簡單造型，突然覺得教人工智能畫圖還意外滿有成就感的。

「沒問題～」男聲即答，還很做作地讓螢幕的小人朝著影朝裝置方向舉著手作出歡迎登場的手勢。

旁邊的投影裝置立刻被開啟，中央秀出一道光，原本在電腦螢幕中的小人物就出現在其中。

「怎麼樣？」像是小人偶的投影活靈活現動著五官說話，彷彿他是真人般，揮揮手笑著，「很可愛吧！我就說我們合作一定能完成好什麼的，我這個最佳搭檔超稱職。」

「還不是因為我，堂堂一個人工智能居然沒有內建3D繪圖功能還要我教。」達米安雖然說著抱怨的話，但他其實非常滿意，他伸出手指，像是想戳戳那個投影一樣停留在小人影前，會在父親忙到沒空準備他的生物禮物時，主動去下訂單買他嫌棄的兒童玩具送他的笨電腦，會在明明知道這只是個影像卻還裝出很享受他的手指一樣開心蹭著的蠢AI。

在他獨自一人時，纏著他玩各樣幼稚遊戲的封存程式。

他發現這個AI是個意外，他並不驚訝家裡會有個AI，甚至覺得早該有了，畢竟他父親都能製作出各種功能強大的裝備，人工智能什麼的根本不算什麼，那可是天才有錢人的基本配備，沒有反而才奇怪吧！

只不過他的父親雖然是製作道具裝備的天才，在人工智能上似乎就不太行了，這個名為Nightwing的系統並不如印象中的人工智能那麼萬能，搞不好連智能都稱不上，很多時候自己動手查資料反而還比較快，Damian認真覺得如果比起知識，早就具備各樣專業學識的他肯定還比Nightwing懂得多，完全就是個不合格的AI，難怪他父親會把這個系統冷凍起來，以功能性來說比一部電腦還不如。

不過人格設定方面倒是很一流，優秀到太過人性到有點雞婆的地步，每次都被纏著玩小孩子遊戲的Damian不只一次感嘆為何不把人格運算的數值分一點去資料存取跟處理分析的功能上，他已經夠明確表示自己不是小孩子AI還是一樣把他當小孩哄，學習力真的很差勁……雖然也因此在對方鍥而不捨的纏人下讓生氣的自己心情不那麼糟，雖然囉唆，但至少願意聽他說話，而且會記住一些他認為不重要的雞毛蒜皮事，例如生日、父親節等這種無意義的節日，刪也刪不掉。

他會確定有這個檯面上不啟用的人工智能的存在，就是因為他的生日禮物，他對自己的生日向來不在意，與其要已經很忙碌的父親關注他的生日，他還更希望他們能多破一個案件，生日對他而言只是再次提醒他是否夠格接手Batman這個位置的時程，不具有任何慶祝的意義，所以當他在生日當天，收到指名給他的包裹時他非常驚訝，他確定他父親最近都忙著一宗懸案，連睡覺時間都沒有，不可能分神去留意這種不重要的事情，對這份突如其來的生日禮物，他父親只以為是他們的神奇管家幫忙準備的，但Damian知道絕對不是，他們的好管家也幫忙處理那個案件與莊園的偽裝，根本也沒空去想到這些，而Alfred卻也以為是Bruce關心自己兒子硬是擠出時間偷偷準備，所以根本沒有人發覺這件詭異的事情，還裝作彼此心照不宣（一個是愧疚自己忘記準備、一個是不戳破避免不老實的少爺覺得尷尬），甚至都不懷疑為何有人會送他根本是小孩子玩意的東西當作生日禮物。

Damian很清楚確定是“那個”送的，而且既然那個有所動作不介意曝光自己，就表示那個願意讓他知道，以行為來證實Damian的猜測，證明有時候明明蝙蝠洞內只有他討厭的Drake一個人在、Drake的確有在跟某人交談的存在，當時被抓到的Drake矢口否認有另一個人以及真的也查不到證據，不過他很肯定Drake一定有在跟誰講話；或是突然一夜之間Drake拿出一份調查報告，明顯不是Drake的思考邏輯、肯定有跟誰討論過的報告論述，但明明Drake是獨自一人待在蝙蝠洞內。

在還沒收到生日禮物前，Damian曾經有碰碰運氣去蝙蝠洞內大喊，試圖找出那個東西，被Drake發現後還被嘲笑他以為是有蝙蝠鬼在嗎等等的小孩子幼稚揶揄，不過這樣的嘲弄並不會讓Damian住手，反而是更低調地想要查清楚到底有什麼東西，一個他不知道的存在。

而當他收到根本沒人準備的生日禮物後，他才想起來，當時Drake雖然笑他是小孩子妄想，但對方並沒有按照自我個性抓住這把柄繼續嘲笑，反而只有笑個幾聲就轉移他的注意力，彷彿是想掩飾什麼的帶過去。

『是你對嗎。』Damian拿著收到的生日郵寄包裹，趁著沒有其他人在時，站在蝙蝠洞內大聲說，『不管你是什麼，是你對吧，既然你都行動了，就表示你不打算再裝下去了，現在，出來。』

當Damian看見原本關著螢幕的大電腦，突然被打開，閃出最基本的黑色系統畫面、只有一個浮標閃啊閃時，他就知道自己猜對了，確實有什麼在這裡，不斷地看著他們、留意他們的東西。

你好啊，Damian。銀幕上突然打出這一行字後，洞窟內響起一個以電子音來說，相當平順的男聲，『希望你能喜歡這份禮物，生日快樂。』

這個名為Nightwing的人工智能，它並不是隨時待機，甚至維持執行狀態的時間並不常，時常聊到一半Nightwing就會說累了需要休息，就再也叫不出它地關閉下線，而且也沒有實際的執行程式檔，自己只能碰運氣似地喊喊看Nightwing有沒有上線，它沒啟動時怎麼喊都沒用，沒有要找它、只要只有他獨自一人或是Drake在的話，它也會自己跑出來，嫌它吵想關掉還沒辦法，某方面自由到不行的AI。

Timothy Drake，當初Batman選擇封存Nightwing時、瞞著所有人偷偷幫Nightwing開後門的Robin，為原本只有系統程式的Nightwing製作聲音檔的Red Robin，家中唯二知道Nightwing其實仍然啟用的人，Damian並不喜歡Tim，Tim也討厭Damian，但不得不承認他們自從知道人工智能這個共有秘密後，他們的關係不再像當初那麼惡劣，Tim雖然不滿Nightwing向Damian展現自己的存在，但知道以這個人工智能的個性設定肯定不會放著家中最小的孩子不管，他也只能默默接受他一直看不爽的死小鬼。

『Nightwing，為什麼你要向我曝光你的存在？』某天，Damian忍不住問，『你大可繼續裝傻，就算我再有證據也抓不到你。』

『嗯～因為，我不想讓你一個人待著。』電子音說，『這樣太寂寞了。』

『……我根本不寂寞好嗎。』他用自認為最堅強的聲音說。

『我捨不得啊～Damian，你明明有更多人陪著你的，別把他們都推遠好嗎？你知道被人推開的心情。』人工智能完全不受對方的態度影響，『別太跟Tim嘔氣，你們是兄弟，能夠照顧彼此。』

之後Damian就陷入說服彷彿中毒當機只會在原地打轉的人工智能，他自己並不稀罕別人陪、一個人也過得很好不需要人照顧的有理說不清地獄。

但他確實不再這麼四處找Red Robin的碴，當他發現Red Robin的確守著他跟Batman的背後時，當他感覺到幫了Red Robin一把、對方錯愕表情的成就感時，他突然覺得Red Robin也不是全身上下都看起來那麼討厭。

他們開始學著心平氣和相處在同一個空間，或者是吵架時跑去蝙蝠洞找Nightwing當裁判，那個不合格的人工智能，總是可以給他們不合理卻很能說服他們的話。

『為什麼父親要把Nightwing封起來？』

在洞窟內只有他們兩人、Nightwing剛下線離開後，Damian問起一直以來他很好奇的問題。

『你知道我可以自己查出來，但那可能會增加被父親知道我們偷啟用Nightwing的風險，別浪費力氣。』看對方欲言又止，Damian繼續說。

『……你知道Nightwing，Dick Grayson這個人吧？』Tim考慮了一下，緩緩開口，『我是說身亡的那位。』

第一任Robin，後來成為Nightwing的Dick Grayson，Damian有讀過他的資料，當初為了救第二任Robin、Jason Todd卻一起被小丑炸死，後來Jason復活成為Red Hood，但Dick並沒有活過來，成為真正死亡的那一位，當時痛失兩位兒子的Bruce在悲痛下，根據Dick Grayson的人格設計了一款人工智能，並且以Dick Grayson的名字命名，還沿用了Nightwing的代號，讓AI在任務時支援Batman，彷彿Nightwing還在一樣跟隨著他，Batman願意接受Tim當下一任的Robin，據說也是多虧AI的說服，然後他們兩人一AI共同合作了一段時間，自認為自己就是Dick Grayson的Nightwing系統就像是哥哥一樣照顧Tim，協助Tim去理解Bruce的意思，以及勸阻Bruce的行為，彷彿Dick Grayson這個人還活在他們身旁一樣。

但那終究只是個人工智能，只是由數字組成的程式。

當Barbara及復活的Jason知道Batman有那個人工智能後，兩人勃然大怒，毫無妥協餘地要求Bruce停用那個AI，Barbara認為Bruce不該用這種方式紀念Dick，Dick永遠不會回來，而Bruce不能就這樣沈溺過去，他應該要走出來，繼承Dick的意志好好活下去；Jason則是強烈反彈Bruce居然用一個破電腦取代Dick，那根本是在嘲弄Dick，他曾經不只一次想要找出AI的主機砸毀它，他不允許那個爛電腦汙辱Dick的存在。

最後Bruce敵不過兩人的堅決反對，關閉了Nightwing系統，將這款人工智能封存起來，永遠都不再啟用。

對於從來沒跟Dick本人合作過的Tim，雖然知道Dick Grayson是令人景仰的第一代Robin，但對他而言比Nightwing系統還讓他覺得遙遠，他認為人工智能就只是人工智能，他不像Barbara及Jason那樣對本人富有感情，不認為人工智能的存在跟Dick本人有什麼衝突，他單純喜歡Nightwing系統對他的照顧、跟Nightwing系統的共同合作，彷彿他能藉此體驗到跟Dick本人共事的感覺，他覺得那很棒，他也確實跟Nightwing系統相處好一些日子，像個大哥一樣照顧他，將Nightwing系統封存對他而言只是剝除掉一個會關心他的人……儘管對方只是個人工智能。

因此Tim趁著沒人注意時，私下偷偷改寫了程式，為Nightwing系統開後門，讓它表面上被封存事實上有管道可以跑出來，在只有Tim獨自一人時，能出來跟他說說話。

『事實上我並不覺得Bruce根據Dick的人格製作出人工智能是有多不可饒恕的事。』Tim解釋完原因過程後繼續說，『相反的我很能理解Bruce的行為，因為如果換作是我，也會想盡辦法把自己重要的人保留下來……無論是以哪種形式。』

『如果是我我會把它做得聰明點，讓所有人閉嘴。』Damian一臉不在乎，『跟那個蠢AI相處的人可是我又不是他們，關他們什麼事，我就是喜歡它……雖然它真的是我看過最笨的電腦。』

原本水火不容的兩人又再度找到了一個共識。

 

「你真的覺得有用？」某天，趁著沒人時，有點緊張的Damian溜到蝙蝠洞內，詢問著前幾天才一起完成人形投影的AI，「我覺得尋找實體的補償物還比較實際。」

「相信我，再也沒有什麼比做錯事情的道歉來得有用。」小人偶投影搖著它短短的手指說，「你打破了Alf喜愛的彩繪磁盤，而且聽你描述那應該是你奶奶一直收藏的珍品，你想挽回這個錯誤，我想最好的就是好好跟Alf道歉，並且親手做個三明治，然後當個乖孩子直到Alf不生氣為止。」

「我可以找個一模一樣的。」Damian將手臂交叉環抱在胸前，「那只是個彩繪磁盤而已。」

「但回憶是買不到的，Damian。」小人偶笑了笑，「重要的不是那個磁盤，而是它代表的意義，我想你懂的，Wayne家從來不缺區區一個磁盤。」

Damian並沒有全數採納AI的笨主意，親手做三明治實在太蠢了，在經過一番妥協後他決定叫AI找出製作磁盤的資料，打算親手製作一個新的彩繪磁盤作為賠禮，為了趕著在被Alfred發現前弄好，兩人花了徹夜研究，摸索該怎麼用洞窟中現有的工具烤出成品，當然，在圖案設計部份Damian完全拒絕讓缺乏審美程式的人工智能參與，除此之外AI幫了很多的忙，雖然也都只有動口或是加油打氣，但至少讓Damian不覺得自己是在瞎忙，讓他相信這一定是很棒的賠禮，在等待成品烤好時，都是他在動的Damian已經忍不住在點頭打瞌睡。

「你真的覺得Alfred收了這個之後會原諒我？」看著火爐的Damian撐著頭努力維持他的清醒。

「會的，那可是你親手做的呢～作為賠禮再適合不過了，心意重要嘛，我相信Alf會喜歡這份新回憶的。」AI的人形投影打了一個呵欠，「好啦！你該去睡覺了，別撐了我看得出來而且你早該睡了啊！快上去快上去，接下來就只剩你早上起來趕快把烤好的盤子拿走了就可以了，回房間小心點別被發現啦！我累了我要休息了，晚安，掰掰。」

「……掰掰，Grayson。」

Damian揉揉想睡的眼睛，看著恢復寧靜的洞窟，他知道人工智能跟他說掰掰就表示系統關閉，再怎麼叫它都不會有反應，就算想逞強說自己不想睡也沒有意義，因為已經沒有人會回應他說的話、不會有人能跟他分享完成這些的成就感，他眨了眨疲憊的眼，獨自一人離開洞窟回到房間，在躺在床上、閉上眼睛時，他突然覺得如果有人陪他走到房間門邊就好了，坐在床邊摸摸他的頭太幼稚了他不是小孩子，但如果只是送到房間門口的話可以，甚至給個晚安吻他或許也能容許……。

「晚安，Grayson。」他閉上眼睛前喃喃自語地說。

就如AI所說，他們合作一定能完成好什麼的，他們一直都是最佳的搭檔，那個賠禮與Damian克服障礙誠懇的道歉成功讓Alfred氣消，Damian深信，如果他們能一起去夜巡，一起打擊犯罪，那麼絕對是所向無敵。

如果Dick Grayson不只是一個電腦程式就好了，每次看到小人偶投影都故作能觸碰到他似地磨蹭他的臉時，Damian偶爾冒出這樣的惋惜。

或許不只是投影影像？他未來能幫Nightwing系統作一個身體？用最精良的仿真人工皮膚，設定人類體溫的恆溫，四肢關節也要忠實呈現人體所能的彎曲靈活，這樣才能如似乎熱愛身體接觸的它所願服貼地捧著他的臉，身形尺寸就用原本的那位範例，這樣他長大後就能高過它、讓它想要捏他的臉都得仰頭抬起手，讓它知道他真的不再是小孩，讓它知道、讓他們所有人知道它是他的夥伴，陪著他的……他的家人。

「如果有小電腦就能把你帶出去一起夜巡了，Grayson。」Damian在換Robin裝時忍不住嘟囔。

「別傻了要是被發現怎麼辦。」小人偶笑了起來，向即將要出動的Robin比出大拇指，「放心啦！我會好好看著你的，加油。」

「哼，說是這樣說，到時候可別又說累了然後就下線關閉了啊！」

「啊這倒是真的不敢保證呢～」面對Robin的挖苦，小人偶只是毫不介意地開心笑著。

「是因為Drake技術太爛、開後門沒弄好，才讓你的維持度這麼低嗎？電力不足？還是冷卻問題？」

「其實我也不是很清楚，嗯～體力不好倒也是，最近我總覺得電流有點怪怪的。」小人偶抬著手腳、扭著腰非常人性化地查看全身，「總覺得不太順。」

「哪有連自己都不知道怎麼回事的電腦，Grayson，你就不能自我更新一下好歹加強一下自我檢修功能嗎？……回來再幫你調整，不過找不到你主機存放的地方我想能動的也不多，你真的不知道你的主機放在哪？」Robin瞇著眼問他之前就問過的問題，而小人偶也一如往常的回答，兩手攤平聳聳肩。

「正巧Alf難得休假出國，沒有後援，這次的敵人似乎是有計劃衝著Batman來的，你們千萬要小心。」小人偶在對方要離開之前提聲說。

Robin回以自信的眼神，他可不需要後援呢～

但之後Robin決定要叫那個蠢AI烏鴉嘴，彷彿是只要有一點不同以往的狀況、就一定會發生大事的萬年不變真理，Batman跟Robin為了救人掉進敵人專門為他們設計好的陷阱中，一個結構複雜的廢棄地下水道內，把他們困在一個四周封死改裝成的水牢，Red Robin緊急趕來卻只來得及奮力撬開某處狹小的開口，減緩水牢中水位昇起的速度，雖然緩下死亡倒數，但也演變成他無法動彈、跟他們一起被困在這個地方的狀況。

「周圍的地下水管線被打破。」在戰鬥中受傷的Red Robin沒有因為失血而降低他的施力，因為一旦他不使力開口就會關上，已經升水位比排水還快了他絕不能放手，「不久過後會有大量的水衝進地下水道，足以把我們溺斃。」

「……必須拿到地下水道的藍圖跟管線圖。」努力自行從綁住的繩索中脫困的Batman拿出僅存的小型炸彈，尋找最薄弱的一處，打算強行炸開，「我們有多久時間？」

「不知道。」無法移動的Red Robin搖搖頭，「沒有管線圖跟地下水道路線圖根本算不出來，Oracle在忙著控制上面住宅區的火勢，Red Hood也聯繫不上，怎麼辦？Batman，就算我們能從這裡逃離，但複雜的地下水道……若是我們挑錯方向或是走到死巷就慘了，我們需要指引。」

「但沒有人，我們沒有後援。」Batman沙啞地說，「Red Robin你帶著Robin從來的原路線逃出去的機率多大？」

「不可能！Batman。」聽出對方開始考量犧牲自己來救他們的念頭，Red Robin果斷回絕，「沒有原路了，我剛剛為了閃避敵人就炸斷了，就算找新路那也是一樣，死在不知道何時從何處冒來的洪水中。」

「賭，或是一起死。」

Batman不發一語地看向毫不退讓的Red Robin，他知道其實真的就只剩賭一把，賭看看他們是否真那麼幸運可以摸出這複雜的地下水道、在洪水來之前，但他依然想著至少能讓他們活下來的話……他什麼都願意。

儘管他們已經聽見轟隆隆的大水灌入的聲音。

「不是沒有人吧？」一直沒開口的Robin說，「雖然很蠢但至少查廢棄地下水道路線圖應該還辦得到，記得蝙蝠洞電腦內備有資料。」

「不是說Oracle根本沒空、Red Hood也找不到嘛～家裏也沒人。」Red Robin慌恐起來，他知道對方想起了什麼。

「Red Robin你知道我在說誰。」Robin嚴肅地說，「如果是它，肯定也會選擇即使會被刪除也要救我們，把電腦給我，只要還有收訊就能連上吧！」

「Robin，你在說什麼？」知道顯然有事瞞著的Batman問。

「請原諒我們，父親。」Robin在已經妥協的Red Robin指示下拿起幾乎損毀、連面板都有著雜訊的電腦，「但這個時候只剩下它能救我們。」

Robin嘗試了兩三次之後終於連進蝙蝠洞內，他打開擴音通訊，對著根本沒有人在的蝙蝠洞說：「Nightwing？你聽得見嗎？我們需要你，我們需要你的幫助。」

Red Hood聽見Batman在聽到Nightwing這個名字微弱的吸氣聲，雖然細微地不讓人察覺。

「Nightwing？Grayson？」一直沒回應，Robin再問了一次，他對於對方承諾說會好好看著他們這點卻沒做到開始有點不滿，但又下意識相信對方一定在。

「……我記得我把Nightwing系統封起來了，這不可能……。」

就在Batman像是要打斷Robin的期望，又像是想安撫他一樣將手搭在Robin的肩膀上時，含著通訊不良的沙沙響聲就突然響起。

『是的，Robin請說，這裡是Nightwing。』

就像Nightwing還活著一樣。

 

似乎很清楚Batman他們身上有什麼裝備，以及他們能夠辦到什麼事情，找到廢棄地下水道路線圖的Nightwing給出恰當的逃脫路線，有些乍聽之下很像是死路的指示，卻在他們的裝備工具能克服的狀況下，變成最快速的捷徑，彷彿那個人工智能不僅是分析資料發令，而是曾經親身出動過，熟知各樣實際行為，而非理論性的推斷。

Batman沒有質疑Nightwing系統的判斷，他從一開始聽到人工智能的聲音之後就沒有說話，甚至就連態度都沒有任何反抗意圖，或許是知道比起責備他們現在最需要的是逃離，等平安之後再算帳，被面具蓋住表情的Batman讓Robin更加摸不出對方的心情，而Red Robin也只是習以為常地配合著人工智能的指示行動，反倒是Robin有點不太適應這樣的狀況，雖然說所謂的不適應就只是很驚訝那個笨電腦居然這麼習慣現場，再次讓他感慨要是能跟它一起巡邏就好了。

『快，洪水已經沖來了，小心披風會被捲到！』

最後一位爬出洞口的Batman放棄剩餘的階梯，直接跳上去水蓋孔，在大量洪水衝來的瞬間，Red Robin跟Robin接住Batman的手將他拉上來。

『Robin！後面。』人工智能發出警告。

才將Batman拉上來的Robin急忙回身，正當出現在他身後的敵人要攻擊他時，對方卻突然跪倒在地，遠方是持著雙槍在與眾多敵人戰鬥、其中一把朝著他們方向的Red Hood，看樣子是歹徒他們趁著Batman被困住時抓准時機作亂，卻被Red Hood碰上。

「看樣子老蝙蝠果然很難死。」Red Hood刻薄地說。

「Red Hood？聯絡不上你是因為你在忙著阻止……。」

加入戰局的Red Robin驚訝地問，但在他還沒說完時，突然一個沈重的掉落聲傳來。

『炸彈！五點鐘方向！』

在AI發出警告瞬間，所有人立刻跳離爆炸地，Robin拉著繩索順勢盪到人工智能提示的方向，將丟擲炸彈的人踹倒、打暈。

「這個聲音……該死的不是說好要把那個爛東西處理掉嗎？它馬的居然還在用！」閃避落地的Red Hood爬起來大罵。

「閉嘴，它才不是爛東西。」踩著人捆綁敵人的Robin抗議。

「哈，它就是個廢物，小鬼，你以為它是什麼？不過就只是拙劣的代替品，老蝙蝠自以為能取代Dick的爛東西。」Red Hood惡厭地說，「把那個噁心的東西關掉。」

『好了我知道你對我的存在一直有意見但現在不是吵架的時候，Little…Red Hood，你後面有一批新的人靠近，Batman，他們設了炸彈，在街角的垃圾桶邊，收拾掉那個就……呃、。』被講得很難聽的人工智能並沒有生氣，依然很平穩地發出提醒，不過不同的是，它後面說得斷斷續續的。

「Nightwing？」Red Robin有些困惑，「就怎麼樣？」

『……我好像，有點，』從Robin手中電腦傳來電波不穩的雜音，『…重……有、光……。』

「Nightwing？」Red Robin看向一臉擔心操作著電腦的Robin，一邊解決剛剛被提醒衝過來的敵人，「它離線了？」

「不，不是離線。」確定電腦不是壞掉而是對方真的沒反應，Robin將擔心的怒氣全數發洩在敵人身上，「它沒有說掰掰，它再累一定都會說，它……。」

幾乎掩蓋不住擔心的Robin急忙收拾掉敵人，人工智能曾經跟他說它很遺憾自己不能在他出事時跑到他身邊幫他，Robin覺得那完全毫無必要也沒什麼好感慨的，如今他發現如果立場反過來，他自己也無法幫助它，他甚至看不見它，那種無助感，已經不是所謂的遺憾，而是一種痛恨。

「Batman，Nightwing它、」Robin轉過頭看向負責拆炸彈的Batman，但原本應該在那的人早就拆完炸彈，反而是用更猛更快的拳頭揍倒他身旁最後一位站著的敵人。

「你確定Nightwing有異常？不是單純離開？」Batman很認真且謹慎地問，彷彿對方說出的字將會造成什麼重大的後果。

「我確定……發生什麼事了？」才剛丟肯定的詞，確認現場的罪犯都被收拾、之後交給警察就好的Batman立刻轉身匆忙地離開，Robin也只能匆匆忙忙跟上，Red Robin也困惑地跟隨過去。

「是想逃嗎？我說過你再用那個爛電腦我就連洞窟整個炸光。」

「那你就過來。」

面對Red Hood的怒言警告，完全沒停下腳步的Batman很乾脆地回答，堅定、且不容許現在有任何人阻擾他，他完全不在意Red Hood會不會跟上來，只專心用著最快速度趕回蝙蝠洞。

「父親，到底……。」Robin幾乎得盡全力跑才跟得上Batman的速度，全程不出聲的Batman緊閉雙唇，冷靜卻慌張的模樣彷彿家裏出了什麼大事。

「你們不是想知道Nightwing的主機在哪？」Batman沒停留地取走蝙蝠洞內的某些東西，直接走向洞窟最深處，「我就讓你們看。」

Red Robin跟Robin驚訝地互看一眼，後方跟著的Red Hood難得沒開口諷刺而只是更加皺眉，對方從來不鬆口的事情如今卻這麼大方帶他們看？這種反常也將不安感染給他。

「我從來不知道原來洞窟有這個地方。」走到從未抵達過的Red Robin相當吃驚，這裡被好好整頓過卻明顯沒人來過，四周電子設備的運轉聲細細地表現出在沒有光源的地方也擺著各樣設備，不過他們沒辦法好好欣賞這個別有洞天，只能跟隨快速直奔盡頭的Batman，停在一扇有著精密身份驗證的堅固門前，轉動輪轉開關，使勁才能扳動的模樣更加顯示這裡從未開啟過，以及門的背後有著獨立溫度調節的氣音。

「這裡就是Nightwing的主機。」

Robin才剛走進房間、只踏入一腳就愣住了，一整片電子機械的牆，不僅整間房間牆壁，連天花板甚至地面都埋設各樣電子迴路，完善的獨立發電系統與恆溫控制，就算蝙蝠洞塌了這裡依然可以運轉的完美設計，而在這充滿電子機械的房間的正中央，所有電路的最終回流處，豎立著一根大型玻璃管，玻璃管內充滿液體，不時冒著些許氣泡，而浸泡在裡面的是──

「Di…ck？」一樣僵在旁邊的Jason傻眼地看著宛如巨大福馬林標本的玻璃管。

玻璃管中的人閉著雙眼，口鼻都被某種儀器罩住，充滿傷疤的身體也插著各樣管線，腦部、後頸甚至整排脊椎都也裝著延伸出數條電纜的儀器，而那些儀器則連結至玻璃管的頂端，似乎從玻璃管為出發點，通往四方般，如被縫補過的人偶般的青年，就像是被電腦支配、成為中樞部份的立在玻璃管中。

不過此時他並不如四周冰冷儀器般那麼死寂安靜，而是不時抽搐，指尖甚至微微抽動。

彷彿即將從夢中醒來的掙扎。

「Tim，強心針。」

「咦？啊！是。」被命令的Red Robin急忙回神，他接過Batman扔過來的東西，才發現對方剛剛順手在蝙蝠洞拿的都是一些急救藥品。

還傻住的Robin不可置信地看著Batman在玻璃管前的面板輸入指令，退去玻璃管內的液體，也不管還沒退完就強行打開玻璃管，伸手接住解除儀器而軟倒下來的人，不顧對方還連著的少數管線以及流滿液體的地板，直接平放在地開始急救。

這就是Nightwing系統的主機？人工智能的主機是……一個人？一個真正的人類？

Robin像是夢遊一樣僵直地走到忙著救人的Batman他們那邊，他在那個人身邊跪下來想要看清楚跟他們設計的人形投影有一點點相似的青年模樣。

Nightwing系統，他知道的那位Grayson，他的搭檔、他的家人，就是真的Dick Grayson？

如果要幫那個笨電腦設計人形機體，大概手掌也會設計成這樣吧？骨指分明卻柔軟溫和的……。

「…你好啊……。」躺在地上的青年，在一陣深吸咳水之後張開眼睛，艱困地移動視線看向跪在他身旁的孩子，緩慢地舉起顫抖無力的手，碰著Robin的臉頰，就像那個AI投影總是愛作的那樣，用著虛弱幾乎細不可聞的聲音，盡可能卻僵硬地露出微笑，「Damian。」

在他獨自一人時，纏著他玩各樣幼稚遊戲的……人。

 

Damian站在門口，看著躺在病床上與Jason說話的Dick，他們剛剛才送走幾乎天天來探視的Barbara，就剩下破天荒願意留在家中的Jason與Dick兩人在談話，才剛從長久以來的昏迷醒來的Dick還很虛弱，而且還存有一點未脫離狀況的後遺症，讓他即使在談話中也會突然晃神，但這並不妨礙他們與他的談話，就連脾氣很差的Jason也都不曾露出任何的不耐煩，反而是更多了點擔心，Dick笑稱自己已經太習慣意念連結電流的感覺，都忘記現在不只是要想著說話而是要確實使用肌肉、聲帶做出動作才能把話說出去。

Nightwing系統的主機曝光後，Bruce很老實地向所有人解釋事情的經過，原來當初Dick並沒有被炸死，但救到時已經是幾乎失去半個身體的瀕死，知道以當時的醫療技術救不回來的Batman只能將Dick冷凍起來，延遲真正的死亡，並且開始嘗試讓意識與身體分離，不讓意識感受到疼痛以及身體機能的影響，進行身體的修復，在漫長的修復中，Bruce將Dick的大腦與電腦連結，奇蹟地讓Dick的意識存於電腦中，但最後雖然身體已經修好，Bruce卻不知道該怎麼讓Dick回去身體、讓Dick醒來。

『於是，你就謊稱你設計了一款人工智能。』在聽完解釋的Tim歸納結論，『但是事實上那根本不是程式，而是真正的人腦？』

『對。』Bruce平靜地承認。

『開什麼玩笑！你……。』Jason跳起來發難時被Barbara阻止。

『為什麼不告訴我們他沒死？Bruce，你該告訴我們的。』Barbara冷靜地質詢。

『……因為我沒有把握救活他。』Bruce微微低下眼神，『那時候他不能說是真正的活著，甚至是非法的人體試驗，我不能給出沒辦法實現的希望，也許他的意識維持不了多久，也許醫療永遠根不上治療，也許他自己並不想…這樣子下去。』

『而且，我想也許你們是對的。』Bruce指的是當初Barbara跟Jason的指責，『有時候我也不太確定“那”是不是真的Dick，還是只是我瘋了寫出來的程式。』

所以當初他聽從了Barbara跟Jason的要求，切斷電腦的連結，讓Dick的意識跟肉體一起沉睡，卻沒想到Tim偷偷開了後門，讓Dick能透過別的管道跟電腦連上，那時候的Dick已經很擅長在電腦中移動，入侵熟悉的電子裝備根本不是問題。

最後，當年的黃金男孩Dick Grayson靠著自己的意志醒來，從電腦回到了自己的身體裡。

『感覺就像作了一場很長的夢，然後有一天，我突然被抓回現實，就這樣，莫名其妙醒了。』躺在病床上恢復大半機能的Dick說，『其實一開始融入電腦時並不順利，我一直處於恍惚狀態，後來才慢慢學會怎麼在電腦中移動，那種感覺真的很神奇，好像念能力者一樣，用想的就好，但也是不想就根本沒辦法動作，說真的很累。』

『我還是喜歡用自己的身體動。』他滿意地微笑。

Dick的醒來，雖然是一件令人高興的事情，但並不是所有人都能立刻接受，例如沒跟本人相處過的Tim，例如被AI帶大的Damian，他還不習慣去面對真正是個人的Grayson。

「Damian？」

不得不說Drake作的聲音還真像本人。Damian聽見注意到站在門邊自己的Dick的出聲呼喚。

「……你一樣還是脫離不了帶小鬼啊Dickie Bird。」

板著臉走進房間的Damian注意到Jason的表情，他第一次見到這位第二任Robin的笑容。

「是啊！尤其是他在賭氣的時候，更讓我懷念你小時候也是那樣啊Little Wing。」Dick笑著嗆回去。

Damian沒有打斷他們的對話，只是安靜地站在床邊，他還是很陌生，這位躺在床上的人，彷彿有人用一個所有人都很熟但他不認識的人換走他的AI。

「Damian。」

聽見對方在喊自己的Damian抬起眼神，下一秒卻發現自己的臉被捏了。

「早就想這麼作了，比想像中的軟啊～哈哈，真好。」Dick趁著對方還在錯愕之際捏捏對方的臉頰又搓搓對方的頭，甚至直接用上雙手把對方的臉給捏扁。

「放手～」Damian抓住Dick在他臉上放肆的手，想制止對方莫名其妙的行為。

「哇喔～看見有人遭到跟我同樣的災難心情真好啊！小鬼，怎麼樣啊？被捏得很不爽吧～」Jason一副今後你可慘了的幸災樂禍。

「閉嘴，Todd。」Damian瞪了一眼在旁邊看戲的人，雖然這似乎是那個人第一次這麼和平地跟他對話，也是他第一次跟那個人答腔。

正當Damian開始認真想把其實還很虛弱的雙手拉開時，Dick卻不再亂捏他的臉，而是改用手掌貼在他的臉頰上，慎重，且溫柔地碰觸著，「能真正的碰到你真好，我的搭檔。」

活生生的溫暖手掌，比他想像中的還溫和，比他原先預想設定的還柔和。

「等我復健好，即使你沒有小電腦，也能跟你去一起夜巡了呢！」Dick笑著說。

一直以來不讓他一個人待著，一直以來都聽著他說話。

今後他將能碰觸、能看見，能在出事時跑到身邊幫助的存在。

一直以來，從未離去的。

「……你說的，Grayson。」

「當然，到時候在教你怎麼飛。」

他的搭檔。

「哼，說是這樣說，到時候可別又說累了然後扯我後腿啊！」

「啊這倒是真的不敢保證呢～」

他的家人。

 

完


End file.
